A party for Zim
by megan hughes
Summary: Gir decides to organize a party for Zim, what could happen of evil?
1. party !

Hello everyone !

This is my second fanfic, my stories are all available in French and English, however not speaking English I translate them through google translation so there may be some spelling mistakes.

good reading

\- GIR ! Zim yelled from the living room.

The little robot appeared almost immediately.

\- Yes Master ? He asked, bowing.

\- I go out, I have to go get some little things for my plan to conquer the land, so I will be away a few hours, I charge you to monitor the house and Dib-thing if it passes around.

"Well, master!

\- and NO nonsense, Gir! Warned the Irkien with a last menacing look before leaving the house.

Immediately, Zim left. Gir went to sit down on the sofa in the drawing-room. He turned on the TV and began watching cartoons holding his piggy toy in his arms.

\- poor master, he gets a lot of worries and works hard for his mission ... is not it piggy?

Obviously the plush did not reply, which did not prevent Gir from continuing the discussion.

\- what piggy? Yes you are right, I should organize a party to raise the morale of my beloved master! With balloons, sweets, and WAFFLES! Thank you piggy!

Gir squeezed his piggy in his arms and then went to put on his dog costume and went out to buy what he needed for his master's party at the local grocery store.

He came in shortly after, his arms loaded with packages, but he did not know that Dib was spying on him nearby, sheltered on a branch of a tree.

\- What is Zim still preparing? The young boy asked.

During this time inside, Gir removed the dog costume, and began to prepare his waffles.

An hour later, everything was almost ready. Gir was pleased with his work, hanging balloons and garlands around, and preparing lots of good things to eat including his famous waffles and a huge cream cake.

\- Party ! Cried Gir, impatient for his master to come home and discover his surprise. Then we rang at the door.

\- Master Zim? Asked Gir, running open. But it was not Zim standing on the doorstep but Dib. He carried on his back a reservoir full of water connected to a spear he held in his hand. He had prepared to defend himself against Zim if necessary.

\- Gir, where is Zim? Demanded to know the human.

Gir frowned.

"No one will spoil the surprise of my master!" Replied the little robot, throwing himself on Dib.

Feel free to leave a comment ! The next chapter!


	2. Gir wants to save his party

Hello everyone ! Here is chapter 2

Dib was struggling to try and get rid of Gir who grabbed her hair with one hand and the other with his jacket. Dib finally unhooked him and dropped him on the ground. Gir fell on the floor.

"No, but it's okay! Cried the young boy.

"Where's Zim?" And why all these decorations? "He added after looking around.

Gir stood up and answered:

"It is a feast that I organized for my master Zim, to thank him for all he does for the empire! "

Dib frowned.

"Gir ... I doubt that Zim did anything for the empire ..."

Gir just stared at Dib. "Zim is a good master. Finally answered the little android with a big smile. Dib did not look convinced.

" if you say so… "

"Now, go in human!" Everything must be perfect for Master Zim when he comes home! Gir threatened again.

Then the phone rang. Gir went off the hook.

"ALLO! Gir shouted in the handset.

"Aarh! Gir! I told you a thousand times not to scream on the phone! I'm not deaf! A voice replied on the other end of the line.

"OK MASTER ZIM ! Gir replied.

"Aarh! Gir! Zim yelled as he pulled the phone away from his face.

" sorry. "

"Whatever it is ... I'll call you to find out if everything is okay. You did not touch anything in my lab? "

"Not master." "

"Dib-stink is not around?" "

Gir looked at Dib and replied, "No! "

"Perfect, I come home as soon as possible, I just have a couple more things to collect. Replied Zim satisfied that for once Gir did not cause any damage in his absence.

"WELL, MASTER ! Gir shouted again.

"GIR! "

After he hung up Gir turned to Dib: "soon, you must go master Zim, do not delay! "

"Well, I suppose I have nothing more to do here. Since Zim is not preparing anything. Dib replied.

"No, Master Zim has just gone out to fetch things to carry out one of his plans to conquer the earth, and when he returns he will be the happiest of the master! "

"Yes, I suppose that ... wait! What did you say !? Said Dib, who was not sure he had heard it.

"My master will be the happiest of all masters when he returns!" Gir repeated.

" no ! You said that Zim went to look for something to prepare another one of his plans !? "

"Um ..." Gir realized that he had spoken too much.

"AH! I knew Zim was preparing something ! And I will not watch him act without doing anything! Exclaimed Dib.

But, Gir was determined that nobody and especially not Dib would spoil his party ...

I hope you liked it, do not hesitate to tell me what you thought of it, see you soon!


End file.
